Transformers Tidal Wave
by Archus Light
Summary: The Autobots have settled into earth and are happy with the recent defeat of the fallen. But he wasn't the only one to have previously visited earth, as the fighting unfolds, it's hard to believe in the truth any more.


A red and black bugatti veyron tore down the twighlight streets of London. All traffic had been shut of due to a supposed terrorist bombing, but there was more to it than that. Four years previously, Optimus Prime had led a squad of autonomous robots, Autobots, to the planet. They had searched for a mystical cube, the allspark, source of life for the cybertronions.

Teamed with the humans they had located and destroyed it, while crippling Decepticon activity. Optimus, short on soldiers and allies, had sent a message to any autobots taking refuge on desolate planets inviting them to join him. NEST had been formed and had been fighting against guerrilla decepticons to that day.

Sideswipe continued driving at ridiculous speed, his twin pulled out of a nearby ally and they formed up. Sunstreaker had taken the same form as Sideswipe; save for the fact red had been replaced with gold. The rendezvous point with the NEST team was less than two-hundred yards away, and a missile had already been launched their way.

Sunstreaker pulled ahead and transformed, flipping in midair. Catching the rocket, while thrust was still propelling it, he turned it towards the attacker. Sunstreaker let go, watched the missile wreak havoc on the foolish decepticon who had launched it before transforming and speeding towards him to finish the job.

To his dismay, Sideswipe had already arrived, towering over what was once a decepticon. Sunny looked around; he saw no signs of the NEST team that had been sent to aid them. Even though they didn't need the help, the help may just need them.

"Sunny," Sideswipe called him, looking away, "what the hell happened here?"

Sunstreaker looked to where his brother had indicated, seeing carnage. He counted thirteen soldiers and three humvees that had been torn apart. Two decepticons were lying in the rubble also. Several seconds passed before the two figures moved.

Each of those men had been armed with some extremely high-tech gear, a squad of four could take out a decepticon. As for the modified fifty calibre weapons mounted on the humvees, they alone could lay enough fire to suppress seven, or destroy four decepticons. It didn't make any sense.

The sound of tyres screeching behind them alerted them to another presence. It was over four-hundred yards away, but was coming towards them extremely fast.

It had reached them in seconds, but the GMT Topkick did not attack. Two men got out of the cab, while several more got out of the trailer. The truck then transformed, it towered above the twins. Ironhide spoke, his voice gruff but kind, "Where were you. Starscream had taken to firebombing the entire area and we lost over seventy percent of our forces!"

"Easy Ironhide," a human spoke from below "the twins are late, but they took out that last contact." His accent was English, differing from his American troops. He walked over to where his other soldiers had been massacred and pulled out a radio from a flipped humvee.

"NEST command, this is Oblivion Leader reporting. Three contacts have been destroyed, a fourth managed to escape heading west. We suggest you bring in Blazar."

"Negative, Oblivion, we can't do that." The American voice of Major Lennox crackled into life.

"_Why the hell not_?"

"Because we don't know where he is."

O o O o O

Blazar did what he did best, speed. Although, when you're not on a road, and you're seeing how fast you can drive the perimeter of the Grand Canyon, there isn't generally a speed limit. Blazar had reached over 700mph in his alternate mode before, and he was going to see how fast the SSC Thrust could go.

On each side of the long, streamlined chassis, there were two huge engines capable of massive thrust. This was one of the reasons he had responded to Optimus Prime's signal. Tired of the war, the hotshot had come for some leisure time.

There was a moan of an engine above him, he was surprised. The shape of an F-22 Raptor fighter jet loomed above him. It opened fire.

Blazar skidded to the right, barely keeping control of his form; at this speed he could easily be outmanoeuvred. Bullets erupted into the sand next to him and a missile fell from the heavens. _Holy Hand Grenade_, Blazar thought as more rockets tore up the dirt.

Starscream finished his strafing run and was headed left, towards the rim of the canyon. Blazar barely managed to keep behind him. The jet powered straight through the air and over the rim of the canyon. Blazar reached about twenty metres from the lip and transformed, the two engines coming onto his back and firing out an extra jet of propulsion.

The next thing Blazar knew, he was flying. Then pesky gravity kicked in.

He was falling; he reached out to Starscream only a little ahead of him and caught onto the tail. Blazar pulled the decepticon down towards him, before standing on his back and slamming him into the ravine's edge.

The razor sharp outcroppings bore through Starscream's body, a screeching noise being emitted all the while. Blazar continued to ride on his back all the way down, using Starscream as a surfboard. When the two collided with the ground, Blazar rolled, shaking off the momentum.

Starscream, however, had been a little more severely damaged. Barely able to stand, the decepticon hobbled away. He stopped a little way from Blazar, out of range from any physical attacks.

"Why show mercy Autobots? If our roles were reversed you would be dead by now." Starscream's voice sounded like a spoilt child.

"Because I know that it isn't mercy." Blazar spoke with a slightly cold and subtly dynamic British accent; his unfinished voice modulators giving it an electric touch. "You have to report back to Megatron, yeah? So how does this classify as mercy."

The two stared at each other for several more seconds, daring the other silently to make a move. Starscream was the first to break eye contact, and that was to transform and half fly half explode all the way back to base.

O o O o O

Starscream hit the floor, really hard. The colossal bulk of Megatron turned to see the crash and laughed in mockery; the forest around them the only thing to hear the laughter. "Starscream, a landing like that can only show you've just defeated all of the autobots tin the area." The croaky drone sounded as though the large grey decepticon was attempting sarcasm for the first time.

"No, lord Megatron, you see, I would have succeeded if you had given me better forces."

Megatron's amusement slipped into a venomous snarl as he lifted Starscream in his right hand and threw him promptly over his shoulder. "Just how many autobots did you destroy? How many of my finest warriors did you lose?"

Starscream didn't attempt getting up, instead he just lolled his head back and waited for the impact of the plasma bolt to sear trough is chest. It didn't come. When Starscream did look up, he saw the shape of Soundwave. Three prongs were attached to his back, used as weapons and hacking devices when in his alternate form.

The two mechs were in deep conversation. While the actual words remained inaudible to Starscream, the voices of his two superiors were getting more exaggerated and desperate. Without saying a thing to the form on the ground they transformed, Megatron into a tank-jet and sound wave into some kind of satellite-craft, and sped through the sky into the distance.

"Pit." Starscream cursed and began to try and keep up with them.

O o O o O

The three crafts flew above the Atlantic Ocean, 41.44 North and 49.57 West. Megatron led Starscream and Soundwave to thirty feet above the face of the water before transforming; he hovered. The other two Decepticons did the same.

"Soundwave, begin the sonar search." Almost immediately, the three satellite prongs on Soundwave's back began glowing blue and a visible pulse of energy shot into the water. After a few seconds, Soundwave spoke to Megatron.

"Target located, co-ordinates patching through now."

Megatron smiled, transformed and shot into the depths. Soundwave followed and Starscream reluctantly joined them. After thirteen minutes of flat out propelling straight down, the wreckage of the ocean liner loomed. Its shape almost melded into the scenery of the seabed.

Megatron, back in robot form, walked around the tattered hull until he saw what he was looking for. The name of the vessel in faded paint on the side of the hull; the _Titanic_. Starscream had heard stories of this human ocean ship, knowing only that an iceberg had destroyed it on its maiden voyage.

"Soundwave, how are we going to activate this lump of metal?"

"Scans indicate a living spark is needed to activate this Decepticon. However, Starscream failed to retrieve an Autobot's to use." Megatron was about to reply when the sound of a sonar came into his hearing. A human submersible craft had located them and had fired torpedoes.

Megatron evaded the strike and countered with a blast of energy that tore the submarine apart. Soundwave checked in on his right, but Starscream had been hit and was lying next to the bulk of the sunken ship. A bolt of blue energy transferred from his chest and into the ship.

_Finally Starscream did something useful_ Megatron thought as the bulk of Tidal Wave rose from the depths.

* * *

Firstly, I do not own Transformers and neither do i own any of the characters apart from Blazar. He is my own creation, but if Hasbro or whoever ave a guy with the same name and alt. mode or whatever, I'm sorry, kay. Not much else other to say that if you enjoyed it keep on the lookout for more of my chapters coming in the near future.


End file.
